Ihr wollt mich, dann kommt und verlangt nach mir
by Honey1005
Summary: One-Shot. Abschiedsszene. Legolas segelt zurück nach Valinor.


**Disclaimer:**

Meine Story spielt im Tolkien-Universum und ich habe mir Legolas und ein paar andere von Tolkiens Figuren dafür "ausgeliehen" und etwas bearbeitet!

Natürlich habe ich keinerlei Rechte bezüglich der handelnden Personen und verdiene mit meiner Story auch nichts...

**Erklärung zum Titel:** Der Titel innerhalb des Dokuments ist der eigentliche Titel, aber der war für die ff-Maske leider zu lang...

Viel Spaß!

* * *

_**Wenn Ihr mich wollt, dann kommt und verlangt nach mir**_

Legolas stand am Harlond, dem großen Hafen des Anduin, vor den Mauern von Minas Tirith.

Er ließ seinen Blick den Kai entlang wandern und seufzte. Irgendwie würde ihm Mittelerde fehlen. Seine Freunde, die Aufgaben, die er zum Wiederaufbau von Gondor übernommen hatte. Und dennoch… Seit er mit Gimli und Aragorn die Korsarenschiffe aus dem Süden übernommen hatte, konnte er sich dem Ruf der Möwen nicht mehr entziehen. Immer größer hatten sie seine Sehnsucht nach den unsterblichen Landen werden lassen. Und nun würde er endlich heimkehren in das Land seiner Vorväter.

Am Rande seines Blickfeldes nahm er das Schaukeln seines Schiffes wahr und hörte das Plätschern der Wellen, die regelmäßig an die Kaimauer schlugen.

Eigentlich hätte er bereits ablegen sollen, doch noch wollte er warten. Vollkommen abgelenkt, bemerkte er nicht einmal, dass sich von hinten eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte.

Legolas zuckte zusammen.

„_So in Gedanken mein Freund?"_ Fragte der König von Gondor und Arnor, dem die Hand gehörte. Seine Gattin Arwen Undomiel stand neben ihm. Sie trug ein schlichtes Kleid aus burgunderroter Seide und ihr zarter silberner Kopfschmuck hielt ihre dunkelbraunen Haare aus der Stirn. Über ihrer Nase thronte eine tiefe Sorgenfalte.

„_Sie wird nicht kommen, auch wenn du noch Stunden wartest. Das weißt du…"_, meldete sie sich zu Wort.

Legolas zog die Schultern hoch. _„Ich wollte ihr nicht glauben, als sie es mir sagte."_

Doch waren alle überlebenden Gefährten der Ringgemeinschaft und die ihnen am nahestehendsten Mitstreiter gekommen, um sich zu verabschieden. Das Königspaar von Gondor, Der König von Rohan, die Hobbits und sogar Gimli, sein raubeiniger Zwergenfreund. Selbst Faramir und Eowyn hatten die Häuser der Heilung für kurze Zeit verlassen, obwohl sie sich immer noch nicht ganz von den Verletzungen der Nazgul erholt hatten. Nur Sinéad hatte er nirgends entdecken können. Er hatte vergeblich nach ihr Ausschau gehalten. Dass sie nicht gerade glücklich darüber war, dass er nach Valinor segelte, konnte er ja verstehen. Gleichzeitig war er sich sicher, dass sie darüber hinwegkommen würde, von ihm verlassen zu werden. Schließlich liebte sie ihn ja nicht. Das hätte er wohl doch gespürt.

Selbst nach der vergangenen Nacht war er der festen Überzeugung gewesen, sie würde kommen um ihn noch einmal zu sehen.

_**Am Abend zuvor:**_

Minas Tirith war bereits vor über zwei Stunden in tiefer Dunkelheit versunken, als es an der Tür von Legolas' Gemach klopfte. _„Tritt ein!"_, sagte er. Die schwere Eichenholztür öffnete sich einen Spalt breit und Sinéad schob sich herein. Weil die Nächte langsam kälter wurden, trug sie eine dunkle Tunika aus Wolle und hatte einen ebensolchen Schal um ihre Schultern gelegt.

Anhand der Farbe ihrer Kleidung musste Legolas lächeln. Vor einigen Monaten hatte er Éowyn beim Tratsch mit Aragorn belauscht – natürlich völlig unfreiwillig. Sie hatte erzählt, dass Sinéad niemals weiße Kleidung tragen würde, weil es ihrer Meinung nach nur zu unberührten Frauen passen würde.

Jetzt stand sie vor ihm und wirkte etwas verunsichert.

„_Warum hast du gezögert, ehe du klopftest?"_ fragte er neugierig.

Sinéad zog die linke Augenbraue in die Höhe. Er hatte sie also doch gehört. Natürlich.

„_Du weißt doch, warum Mensche zögern, mein Prinz!"_

„_Weil sie Zweifel haben, aber woran zweifelst du, meine Liebe?"_

„_Vielleicht ist es nicht richtig hier zu sein, bei dir…, in deinem Gemach…"_

Nervös spielte sie mit einer Strähne ihrer dunkelbraunen Haare. Sie zupfte an dem lockigen Ende, als könnte sie es auf diese Weise dazu bringen gerade zu werden.

Sanft ergriff Legolas ihre unruhige Hand. Er führte sie an seine Lippen und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre Innenseite.

„_Zweifelst du noch immer",_ fragte er, _„ob du heute Nacht bei mir bleiben willst?"_

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Mit gesenktem Blick erwiderte sie: _"Immerhin ist es die letzte Nacht, die du in Mittelerde verbringst. Ich musste einfach kommen."_

Legolas verstand sie nur zu gut. Wenn sie in dieser Nacht nicht zu ihm gekommen wäre, hätte er sicher aus Sehnsucht ihr Gemach aufgesucht.

Sanft zog er sie an sich. Sie bettete ihren Kopf an seine Brust und lauschte seinem gleichmäßigen Herzschlag. Legolas neigte seinen Kopf um sie zu küssen. Weich und süß nahm er Sinéads Lippen auf den seinen wahr.

Als er sie kennen gelernt hatte, war sie für ihn ein überspanntes Weib, dass sich verrückterweise in eine Rüstung und somit mitten hinein in den Kampf um Mittelerde geworfen hatte. Dass diesem Verhalten tiefe Verletzungen zu Grunde lagen, hatte er erst lernen müssen. Doch auch nach dieser Erkenntnis hatte er lange nicht gedacht, dass sie so zart und weich sein konnte. Tief in seiner Brust erfüllte es ihn mit Stolz, dass sie es bei ihm war.

Er vertiefte den Kuss und tauchte in die Wärme ihres Mundes ein.

Sinéad meinte, ihre Beine würden jeden Moment unter ihr nachgeben und sie seufzte aufgrund der ungewohnten Schwäche ihres Körpers. Obwohl Legolas ihr auch sonst körperlich zusetzte und sie verwirrte, war es bisher noch nie so schlimm gewesen, wie an diesem Abend.

Vermutlich lag es daran, dass sie dauernd vor Augen hatte, ihn nie wieder zu sehen.

Erst als sie begann die Fibeln seiner Tunika zu öffnen, bemerkte sie, dass er bereits die Stola von ihren Schultern entfernt hatte. Zart streiften seine Fingerspitzen ihren entblößten Nacken. Er fühlte wie sie erschauerte und sich die feinen Härchen aufstellten. Er lächelte.

Sinéad zog ihm sein Hemd über den Kopf. Nun hatte er nur mehr die weiten Hosen an, die er zum Schlafen trug. Sein nackter Oberkörper leuchtete im Mondlicht, das zum Fenster hereinkam. Sinéad ließ sich auf das Bett sinken und sah ihm zu, wie er sich noch des letzten Kleidungsstückes entledigte. Als er dann nackt zu ihr gekrochen kam, griff sie nach dem Tuch unter dem Kopfkissen. Diesmal suchte sie vergeblich. Es war nicht da.

Misstrauisch sah sie ihren Liebhaber an. Niemals hatte er sie nackt gesehen, wenn sie miteinander geschlafen hatten. Vorher hatte Sinéad Legolas jedes Mal die Augen verbunden. Jedes Mal.

Schon wollte sie sich wieder erheben, doch Legolas drückte sie wieder zurück auf die Matratze. Als sie den Mund öffnete um zu protestieren, küsste er sie. Mit kleinen Bewegungen zog er eine heiße Spur von Küssen von ihrem Hals bis zu ihrem Schlüsselbein.

Sinéad seufzte auf und wollte sich seiner Umarmung entwinden. Doch er hielt sie fest und sah mit ernsthaftem Blick in ihr Gesicht. Dort hatte sich wieder ein Ausdruck der Unsicherheit breit gemacht.

„_Ich bitte dich. Verbinde mir dieses Mal nicht die Augen."_

Sinéad befahl ihm sich umzudrehen. Erst als er das getan hatte, zog sie sich aus. Dann schlüpfte sie unter die Decke und zog sie bis zum Hals hoch.

„_Komm!"_ Sie legte ihre Hand auf Legolas' nackte Schulter. Er drehte sich zu ihr um und hob die Decke an, um ebenfalls darunter zu verschwinden.

Immer noch war er irritiert von ihrer Scham sich ihm nackt zu zeigen.

Legolas wollte Sinéad auf sich ziehen, doch ihr unwirsches Zischen ließ ihn halt machen.

Forschend schaute er sie an: _„Warum vertraust du mir nicht?"_

„_Wenn du mich sehen würdest, vielleicht wolltest du mich dann nicht mehr…"_

Er sah die Verzweiflung in ihren Augen und strich seiner Geliebten beschwichtigend übers Haar. Noch immer lag sie auf dem Rücken, bis zum Kinn unter der Bettdecke verborgen. Neben ihm, aber ohne ihn zu berühren. Mit seinen sensiblen Ohren hörte er das Rasen ihres Herzens laut in seinem Kopf.

„_Ich mag es doch auch, wie du dich anfühlst, wenn ich dich in meinen Armen halte! Lass mich dich sehen, nur heute Nacht…"_, flehte er sie an.

Ein dicker Kloß bildete sich in Sinéads Hals. Sie schluckte. Mittlerweile war es auch schon egal. Morgen wäre er sowieso weg. Und zwar für immer.

Legolas entwand ihr die Bettdecke und zog sie beiseite. Stumm betrachtete er die Frau, die vor ihm lag. Sein Blick wanderte von ihrem Gesicht bis hinunter zu ihren Zehen und wieder hinauf. Er stieß ein kleines Keuchen aus, so gut gefiel sie ihm.

Sinéad deutete seinen Laut falsch und wollte sich vor lauter Panik wieder bedecken. Doch der Elbenprinz hielt ihre Hand fest. _„Du bist wunderschön!"_, hauchte er heiser in ihr Ohr. _„So schön!"_

Eine Welle der Erleichterung durchflutete sie so heiß, dass er es spüren konnte. Sie hatte doch tatsächlich geglaubt, sie würde ihm nicht gefallen.

Ihm entkam ein leises Lachen und er zog sie auf seinen Schoß.

Unter sanften Küssen drang er langsam in sie ein. Sie saß aufrecht auf ihm und hob und senkte ihre Hüften voller Bedacht. Ihr Prinz lag unter ihr und sah zu ihr auf. Legolas verschränkte seine Hände mit ihren, als Sinéads Bewegungen schneller wurden.

Er stöhnte auf und begann sein Becken ebenfalls zu bewegen. Als er immer tiefer in sie stieß, spürte er den Höhepunkt nahen. Auch Sinéads Muskeln verkrampften sich. Sie bäumte sich über ihm auf. Gerade als er sich in ihr ergoss, brach sie schluchzend auf ihm zusammen. In dieser Nacht hatte er ihre Seele berührt. Sie weinte noch immer hemmungslos, während sie vom Nachbeben ihres Höhepunktes geschüttelt wurde.

Beruhigend streichelte Legolas ihren Rücken und küsste ihre Schulter. Er legte sich neben seine Geliebte und liebkoste ihren Rücken.

Zum ersten Mal konnte er die Narben ihrer Misshandlung durch die Orks sehen. Sie zogen sich über ihren gesamten Rücken. Er hatte sie bereits früher gespürt und doch nahm ihm die Erschütterung nun beinahe den Atem. Sie würde diese Narben ihr ganzes Leben lang behalten. Die blutigen Spuren, die ihre Nägel auf seiner rechten Handfläche hinterlassen hatten, würden schon am nächsten Abend nicht mehr zu sehen sein.

Als Sinéad spürte, wie etwas auf ihre Schulter tropfte, riss sie ungläubig die Augen auf.

Legolas weinte. Er bemitleidete sie. Er hielt sie für schwach. Ärger stieg in ihr auf.

Legolas merkte, dass sie sich ihm entzog. Er wollte sie aufhalten: _„Meleth nîn…"_, begann er.

Doch sie hatte sich schon von Bett gerollt und zog sich an.

Noch einmal warf er einen Blick auf ihre Brüste, die sonst immer unter Männerkleidung versteckt waren. Nach einem kurzen Augenblick waren sie bereits wieder züchtig von der Tunika bedeckt.

Als Sinéad sich abwenden wollte, neigte er sich nach vorn. Er ergriff Sinéads Handgelenk.

„_Nun, du hast bekommen, was du wolltest! Dann kann ich ja jetzt gehen!"_, fuhr sie ihn an.

Er zuckte zurück, als ob sie ihn geschlagen hätte. An der Türe drehte Sinéad sich noch einmal um_. „Ich werde morgen nicht kommen!"_, sagte sie.

Aufgrund der Kälte in ihrer Stimme ruckte Leoglas Kopf nach oben. _„Was?"_ Prüfend sah er sie an. _„Morgen. Am Harlond. Ich werde nicht dabei sein." „Warum?" „Du hast mich nicht darum gebeten und jetzt ist es zu spät dafür!"_ Als er aufsprang, um sie aufzuhalten, fiel bereits die Tür vor seiner Nase zu. Der Prinz von Grünwald lehnte seine Stirn an das raue Holz. Dann ließ er frustriert seine Hände gegen die Tür knallen. Der Schmerz den, die Kratzer verursachten, ließ ihn vor Wut aufknurren. So hatte er sich diese Nacht nicht vorgestellt.

Er hatte ihr nicht zu nahe treten wollen. Sinéad war das zu weit gegangen und sie hatte sein Mitgefühl und seine Sorge brüsk abgeschmettert. Aber es hatte ihm so wehgetan die Spuren der Verletzungen ihrer Haut zu sehen, dass er sie nie wieder loslassen wollte. Vor allem Leid der Welt wollte er sie beschützen. So viel hätte er ihr noch sagen sollen und sie im Arm halten, bis er endgültig aufbrechen musste. Doch sie hatte Recht. Jetzt war es zu spät.

Nein, sie würde wohl nicht mehr auftauchen.

Das Herz begann ihm schwer zu werden.

Die Zeit des Abschieds war gekommen. Von Aragorn verabschiedete er sich zuletzt.

„_Elessar, mellon nîn! Das Herz tut mir weh, euch alle zu verlassen, aber Valinor ruft nach mir!"_ Ihre Hände befanden sich jeweils auf der Schulter des anderen. Ein paar Augenblicke lang sahen sie einander stumm an.

„_Gib auf sie Acht!"_, bat Legolas seinen Freund. Beide wussten, wer gemeint war.

Der Elb bestieg nun sein Schiff und hob die Hand zu einem letzten Gruß. Als das Schiff die Bucht verließ, drehte er sich noch einmal um. Liebevoll betrachtete er seine Freunde, die immer kleiner wurden.

Und dann sah er sie. Hinter Aragorn und Arwen kam sie zum Vorschein. Sinéad trug einen langen dunklen Umhang aus Wolle. Sie hielt Amon Dîn am Zügel. Warum war sie ihm vorher nicht aufgefallen? War sie erst jetzt gekommen? So musste es sein, denn sonst hätter er sie doch sicherlich bemerkt.

Ihre braunen Locken wurden vom Wind gezaust und sie sah so unglücklich aus, dass es ihm tief in sein Herz schnitt.

Als Sinéad bemerkte, dass er sie gesehen hatte, hob sie ihre Hand und winkte kurz.

Sie hatte einfach nicht wegbleiben können. Obwohl sie Legolas nach der vergangenen Nacht für sein Mitleid bestrafen wollte, hatte sie ihn noch ein letztes Mal sehen wollen.

Ruckartig wandte sie sich um und trat den Rückweg zur Stadt an. Sie wusste, dass er ihre Tränen auch noch aus dieser Entfernung hätte sehen können.

* * *

**_Sindarin-Vokabel:_**

Meleth nîn = Meine Geliebte

Mellon nîn = Mein Freund

* * *

Hoffentlich hat es euch gefallen! Hinterlasst mir doch einen Kommentar mit eurer Meinung...

Alles Liebe Honey

6


End file.
